J4U!
by Midnight Ghost 101
Summary: J4U ! means Just for You . Meet Natsume Hyuuga the drop dead sex god and lead vocalist. Meet Mikan Sakura nerd in disguise. They fall in love- WAIT WHAT ? how did THIS happen ? read and fine out  ; includes SONGS beginner writer please go easy on me  :
1. Chapter 1 : WHO ?

**Unknown**

_No title yet (; _

_DISCLAMEIR ! Gakuen Alice does not belong to me ):_

'' OKAY FOLKS! GIVE IT UP FOR J4U! ''

As the DJ announced. 4 handsome boys came up.

The first to come up is a tall young man of 17 years , he has always a grin on his face . He has sandy-haired , but no one knows his eye color some say it's dark green like his younger brother and some say it's light grey . His wearing a grey casual jacket with a brown t-shirst underneath with an also casul blue jeans with nikes . Meet Kitsuneme Yome, the bassist, also called Kitsu the prankster and jokester of the group. Is in a relationship with Nonoko Ogasawara .

The second to come up is a young man who looks exactly like the one who came up first, same height same sandy haired , and same age but you can see his eyes it's dark green. His wearing a simple v-neck white t-shirt and pure white pants with nikes. . Meet Kokoro Yome the younger twin brother by 20 seconds of Kitsuneme, the drummer also called Koko. Along with his brother the jokester and prankster of the group. Is in a relationship with Anna Umenomiya

The third to come up is an adorable blonde young man of 17 years . His wearing a blue bule button up shirt with the sleeves ends at his elbows, matching it with blue rip faded jeans and nikes. His the kindest of the group, his got pure blue eyes that looks like the sky. When his not at a concert , you'll see him caring a cute little bunny named ''Usagi'' Meet Ruka Nogi, the rhythm guitarist. His the ''prince'' of the group. Is in a relationship with Hotaru Imai

Last but not least , the final who came up is a very handsome sexy god-like appearance. With his raven messy hair , and alluring exotic crimson eyes no one can really argue about his appearance. Meet Natsume Hyuuga. The lead vocalist and lead guitarist, 17 years old. Nothing but wearing his usual smirk can make a girl crazy and faint on the spot.( A/N ; go to my profile I posted Natsume's clothes ) His the bad-boy of the group and dating Luna Kozumi the lead singer (?)

If you're wondering who's or what is J4U. They are the most popular band and half of the whole wide world knows , why half ? well because they are still going to school and while in school their going to try and somehow go on tours . Also the members are the most sought after bachelors. Half of the world wants them .

This is the story about Natsume who will in counter a beautiful brunette. And this meeting will be written in the history of the music industry, forever telling the revolution of music and another term for the word '' expect the unexpected ''


	2. Chapter 2 : Abandoned

**J4U!**

**I **have notice that in chapter 1 , I forgot to put the title . I'm sorry bout ' that everyone ! haha , minna-san please remember I'm just new to this ! So please guide me along the way please ! (:

**GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME . **_mad props to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei to come up with this AWESOME manga (;_

* * *

><p><em>chapter 2 : Abandoned <em>

'' NATSUME-SAMAAA BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN ! ''

''KYAAAA RUKA-KUUUUUUUN COME TO MY BEEEED TONIGHT ! ''

'' KOKO ! DUDE LET ME KISS YOOOOU ! ''

'' KITSUUUU I WANT TO EAT YOU UUUUP ! ''

'' ''

The whole stadium became so loud that it feels like the ground is shaking. Wait it **IS ** shaking. Girls ( and some guys ) are trying to climb the stage but thanks to the bulk body guards they all failed . The boys on the other hand just merely smiled, grin, smirked to all of them. Seeing that it made the fan girls and fan boys wild again.

'' Will you all shut up ? '' Natsume growled

'' Please minna ( everyone ) we have and important announcement '' announce Ruka.

Seeing that the lead singer and girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga ; Luna Kozumi is not there they all fell quite wondering where's the girl also since they notice everyone's face are grim.

'' I'm sure you all are wondering where's Luna right ?'' Koko questioned.

'' that son of a bitch , abandoned us. Saying that this is revenge '' growled Kitsu.

For the first time they notice it, Kitsu who has always that happy grin on his face has no grin on his face and this time his eyes were open, revealing light serious grey eyes. Secretly the fans were happy that slut was not in the band anymore, sure she's sexy. Got curves in the right places, big watermelon boobs, ( which the fans think were fake ) but there's something about her that makes the fan hates her. Simply put they just plain hates her. Nothing more , nothing else. But seeing their favourite's grim faces they couldn't help but hate her even more.

'' So Kozumi , I want you to know were fucking over. '' Natsume angrily announce.

'' and slut ? this song is for you, be honoured this was made from all of us '' Ruka stated with a very creepy smile that sends out the message '' I'm going to kill you ''

'' This is Heroes , everyone ! '' Kitsu and Koko shouted somewhat happily and angrily.

**Heroes by All Time Low**

Not gonna miss you when you're dead and gone.

Not gonna talk about you over and over and over.

Not gonna find you under latest nostalgia, not happily ever after.

Not gonna listen 'til you play that song (play that song).

Don't wanna think about you over and over and over.

Not gonna read about the latest fads on your trendy blog,

I want nothin' to do with that.

'Cause you've made a mess of everything,

(And I'm not listening).

You're not a hero, you're a liar.

You're not a savior, you're a vampire.

Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known.

You're just a train wreck, not a winner.

Up on your soap box preaching down to the sinners.

The saints without a cause we're not listening, we're not listening.

I'm gonna a start a revolution,

Of convoluted disillusion.

(Start a revolution)

I'll need a war with no conclusion,

And in the final hour I'll be a confident coward.

'Cause if we stand for nothing, we'll fall for anything.

You're not a hero, you're a liar.

You're not a savior, you're a vampire.

Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known.

You're just a train wreck, not a winner.

Up on your soap box preaching down to the sinners.

The saints without a cause we're not listening, we're not listening.

Now this is moving in the same direction,

But I'm a little too spent to care.

'Cause it's a battlefield 'til it blows over,

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Throwing stones when we live in glass houses

We talk shit like it's a cross to bare.

You're all irrelevant 'til you get older

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer (enemies closer).

They're gonna miss me when I'm dead and gone.

They're gonna talk about me over and over and over.

They're gonna find me under latest nostalgia, happily ever after.

But I'm not a hero, I'm a liar.

I'm not a savior, I'm a vampire.

Sucking the life out of all the friends I've ever known.

We're a train wreck, not winners.

On a soap box preaching down to the sinners.

The saints without a cause we're not listening, we're not listening.

We're not listening, we're not listening.

'' hahahaha, thanks for listening everyone! Here's another song for you! '' shouted Ruka now more relax.

**I Don't Care – Fall Out Boys**

Say my name, and his in the same breath, I

Dare you to say they taste the same,

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow feel flames

Brace myself and let go,

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,

I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette,

Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)

I'm the oracle in my chest,

Let the guitar scream like a fascist,

Sweat it out, shut your mouth,

Free love on the streets, but

In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care just what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care (I don't care)

You said I don't care (I don't care)

Said I don't care,

I don't care

I don't care (I don't care), I said-a

I don't care

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

By the end of the song , everybody was shouting , yelling and girls are throwing their clothes at the boys . If you look at the audience's people are on their friends shoulders and fist pumping and head nodding to the beat.

'' J4U ''

''J4U !''

'' J ''

'' 4 ''

''U ''

''KYAAAAA ''

'' alright , since she-who-cannot-be-name is not here anymore we need a new lead singer ! '' Ruka huskily shouted . By this time he already toke off his shirt . You can see his nice toned six-pack . well well adorable Nogi just prove to the world eh ?

'' Hn , that's why we're having you come to us and show us what you got in the Freya Company .'' Natsume mentioned huskily. While smirking and winking

'' WOOHOO , we can't –'' Shouted Koko breathlessly

'' wait for the future lead singer ! '' Kitsu continued

'' Thank you everyone ! We are J4U ! '' Ruka , Koko , Kitsu shouted .

'' Alright you bitches ! That was the last performance for tonight . Now go home and sleep tight ''

Notes from me (;

Haha, I made my first fanfic ! and this is the second chapter :o

This is such a big thing (;

Haha , if you want please review & give me some advise bout ' my fanfic (:

This is ,

Wild . over and out !

**P.S**

_Thanks to ;_

Akira

Akatsuki Utaou

Lia-chun23

Claerine

_For reviewing a beginners fanfic ! you have no idea how much it meant for me (;_


	3. Chapter 3 : Alice Academy

**J4U !**

Gakuen Alice does NOT belong to me !

Haha, minna I'm new to this whole writing thing so please forgive me );

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Alice Academy<p>

Alice Academy is a boarding school for the richest and smartest students in the whole world . Well since J4U is a popular band that is known half of the world it goes without saying there students here.

Natsume Hyuuga: 17 years old . Lead vocalist . Lead guitarist . The one who writes the lyrics . Heir to the second largest company in the world . Number 1 most wanted bachelor . is now single . Bad-boy . Playboy

Ruka Nogi: 17 years old . Rhythm guitarist . Heir to the third largest company in the world . Number 1 for the most adorable. Is single . Prince-like . respects girls . can be very scary when mad even scarier then Natsume . Carries a bunny around name Usagi

Kokoro Yome: 17 years old . Bassist . younger twin of Kitsuneme Yome by 20 seconds . jokester and prankster . dating Sumire Shouda . Heir to the fourth largest company .

Kitsuneme Yome: 17 years old . Drummer . Older twin by 20 seconds of Kokoro Yome . Happily dating Nonoko . jokester and prankster along with his brother . Heir to the fifth largest company .

Yuu Tobita: 17 years old . manager for the band . dating Anna Umenomiya . Heir to the sixth largest company .

In Alice Academy you may decide if you want to stay in the dorms provided or you can go back to your house-uh mansions .

The boys stays here, because their leader is staying here because of certain circumstance at home but that's another story…for now (;

Here you are required to wear the uniform, doesn't matter how you want to wear your uniform.

As we see here, we see 4 young, tall, handsome and adorable guys come in the class room.

Along with the threes girlfriend .

''KYAAAA! NATSUME! KISS ME! ''

'' RUKA ! RUKA !''

''KOKO LOOK AT ME NOT AT HER ! ''

And many more, it's very surprising the boys are not deaf with all this shouting.

But unluckly the boys just merely ignored them- well Natsume ignored them and headed to their leader's desk and surrounded them.

They were followed by their fans.

The boys uniform consist of a black long sleeves jacket , with a white long sleeves underneath , to match it they have blue checkered pants, with Nikes.

Natsume – red Nike

s Ruka – yellow Nikes

Koko – green Nikes

Kitsu- grey Nikes

Finally Natsume got seriously annoyed, and still furious but somewhat cooled off from the fact Luna just abandoned their band but still happy since he got rid of her.

She was clingy as hell.

I mean she got insulted in front of three thousand people.

Heck all of them hated her.

Simply saying her life is dead and Natsume already toke the matter hand to destroy her company, the 19 largest compant.

_Hmph that bitch got what she deserves. I wonder where she is right now ?_

'' will you all shut the f*ck up ? ''Natsume growled with a glare .

Magically, the room was silence except for the voices of the band.

After 15 minutes passed their teacher twirled in- yes you heard me right _twirled in _add in with a purple skinny sparkly jeans and a ultra-hot pink _tutu _you can might as well say '' BLOODY MURDER!'' –ehem as for the students as for they already are used to their sensei's wear weird clothes they just sweat drops.

But they still all love him.

'' Good morning my beautiful students !, Narumei-sensei announce. We have 2 beautiful and handsome students joining us todaaay ! well you come in ? ''

* * *

><p>sigh I think that's good enough no ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : New Students

**J4U !**

Gakuen does not belong to me (;

Remember I'm just a beginner writer so please guide me along the way (;

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Mikan Sakura Yukihara.<p>

Previously in _J4U :_

_Magically, the room was silence except for the voices of the band. After 15 minutes passed their teacher twirled in- yes you heard me right twirled in add in with a purple skinny sparkly jeans and a ultra-hot pink tutu you can say '' BLOODY MURDER!'' –ehem as for the students as for they already are used to their sensei's wear weird clothes they just sweat drops. But they still all love him._ '' _Good morning my beautiful students !, Narumei-sensei announce._ _We have 2 beautiful and handsome students joining us todaaay ! well you come in ?_

* * *

><p><em>''<em> After Narumi-sensei announce , one girl came in first, she was wearing her uniform correctly not like the sluts in the school where you actually see their cleavage

( a/n if there was actually in there * snickers *)

but still looking cool . Two buttons unbutton and her dark jacket open, she's wearing her red checkered skirt up to her thighs, not to long but not to short just perfect.

On her left hand you can see she's wearing a Black Leather Braided Wrap Bracelet Silver Heart Charms and top it all with knee-high black converse.

Her raven haired stops at her shoulders and her crimson gazing at familiar ones.

All in all she looks gorgeous.

Next one to come in is a young boy with silver hair with emerald eyes, is wearing the guys uniform as the same as the band, 2 buttons undone and jacket open.

His wearing nikes.

On his neck his wearing a Square Cross Silver Necklace.

Simply saying his handsome .

'' well please introduce yourself '' Narumi cheerfully shouted.

'' okay OHAYO MINNA ! my name is Aoi Hyuuga. I'm Natsume Hyuuga's little sister. Age 16 years old ''

'' hn . Youichi Hijiri . 16 years old . come near Aoi or Me unless your Natsume-nii or his friends I'll kill you. Hags '' Youichi growled.

'' al..alright then ! any questions ? '' questioned Narumi, a bit terrified with Youichi .

'' ARE YOU SINGLE ? ''

'' WOAAAAH YOUR GORGEOUS''

''IF YOUR NOT SINGLE GO OUT WITH ME''

The students wanting to know something gave them the courage to ask this.

'' um, no I'm not single I'm dating Youichi '' Aoi answered.

''hn , so like I said stay away from us except if your Natsume-nii or his friends .'' Youichi growled getting pissed off from the eyes, eyeing his Aoi

. ''well students you know my rules, new students equals free period '' Narumi announce as he twirled out of the classroom and runaway.

The students gaze at the new students as they made their way to the band.

''Long time no see nii-chan '' Aoi and Youichi stated as they hug Natsume.

Natsume hug them back and ruffled their hair a bit earning a moan of protest from Aoi and a playful glare from Youichi.

Just then the classroom door slam and in came a panting girl wearing big round glasses that almost covers her face and her brunette hair kept in low brads.

She's wearing her uniform very-uh unique? yes unique.

Instead of the kind of short kind of tall skirt a lot of the girl students wear, she's wearing hers extra-long.

Her red checkered skirt reach to her ankles.

She calmly walk into her desk at the very back next to the window.

The one sitting next to her ? why it's the sex God drop dead handsome Natsume Hyuuga of course.

'' Hey you-chan isn't that-'' Aoi silently question Youichi

'' hn , it's Mikan-nee''


	5. Chapter 5 :Mikan Sakura

**J4U !**

Gakuen Alice DOES NOT belong to me  
><em>mad props to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei to come up with this AWESOME manga (;<em>

Chapter 5 : Mikan Sakura Yukihara:

Previously In _J4U !;_

_Just then the classroom door slam and in came a panting girl wearing big round glasses that almost covers her face and her brunette hair kept in low brads._

_She's wearing her uniform very-uh unique? yes unique._

_Instead of the kind of short kind of tall skirt a lot of the girl students wear, she's wearing hers extra-long._

_Her red checkered skirt reach to her ankles._

_She calmly walk into her desk at the very back next to the window._

_The one sitting next to her ? why it's the sex God drop dead handsome Natsume Hyuuga of course._

_'' Hey you-chan isn't that-'' Aoi silently question Youichi_

_'' hn , it's Mikan-nee''_

'' MY , LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP ? ''

'' YOU BITCH ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BESIDE MY NATSUME! ''

'' EVERYONE IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU ! ''

'' GO DIE ''

'' WILL YOU SLUTS SHUT THE FUCK UP ? '' Youichi shouted his voice dripping with venom with glaring at them .

'' DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MIKAN-NEE! '' Aoi ordered , her voice all dripping with venom.

'' hn , it's alright You-chan, Aoi. I'm used to it'' said girl calmly said.

'' but…but Mikan-nee…they…they…were insulting you'' Aoi replied back, while tearing up a little cause her nee-san got insulted when she didn't did anything wrong.

''hn, Mikan-nee Aoi is right. They don't even know who you really are'' Youichi agreed.

''Ma ma it's alright '' Mikan Insisted while chuckling . She notice they got an audience watching them so she lean over them.

'' how bout ' we go to the auditorium ne ? '' Mikan offered smiling toward them like a mother would.

'' hai nee-san'' Youichi and Aoi excitedly agreed and stood up and off they went.

Natsume's POV

_I was listening to their conversation this whole time._

_**flashback**_

'_hn, Mikan-nee Aoi is right. They don't even know who you really are'' Youichi agreed._

_**Flashback ends**_

_I wonder what he meant by that. Hn I wonder where did they went ?- urgh I meant where Aoi and Youichi went not the nerd. Oh well_

'' oi , let's go '' I ordered

With that I stood up from my seat and walked toward the door. And I headed towards the auditorium with my friends following me.

'' Ne, I wonder how Youichi meant by you….the ''_they don't even know who you really are'' _ when he was talking to Sakura. '' Koko question behind my back .

''Yeah, has anybody _EVEN _have a clue what Sakura look like ? '' Kitsu Mentioned

'' AAAH now that you menstioned it, no one knows. Damn all this talk wants me to know what she actually looks like now '' whine Ruka.

'' Ne Natsume , you been sitting beside her since elementary do you have any idea ? '' Yuu question .

'' No '' _now that I think about it she hardly talks so, this could have been the first time I heard her talk. It sounded so angelic-WHAT Natsume! Listen to yourself._

End of POV

As the boys finally arrive in the auditorium to just hang out, they were surprise at what they saw. They saw Aoi, Youichi and a brunette. But that was not what surprise them the most it was the brunette _without_ the glasses her hair is lose from the braids, she was on the stage laughing her hearts out but it was good laughter. Her laughter rang clear like bells and it sounds like an angel laugh having a great time. Not only is her laughter like an angels but her appearance, you still can't see her body figure but you can tell she's fit. Her brunette hair reaches upon her waist with little waves at the tips. Thankfully the boys weren't seen…yet. They quietly went towards the seats that are nearest towards the brunette but far enough so they won't be seen

Over with Mikan.

Its seem the boys WERE seen by none other than Aoi and Youichi but poor Mikan she didn't see them. Suddenly Aoi thought of a plan.

''NE NE Mikan-nee, sing for us ! '' exclaimed Aoi with a wide smile on her face.

''eh ? but-'' Mikan began

Youichi look at Aoi and caught up with whatever his girlfriend was planning. And since he also notice his nii-san is also there and remember they need a lead singer.

'' hn , yeah Mikan-nee . We haven't see you for a while and we miss your voice! '' agreed Youichi.

''but-'' Mikan again began.

''no buts Mikan-nee'' Aoi argued. After that she threw the puppy dog eyes to her, knowing full well she won't say no.

Mikan turn towards to Aoi and saw the puppy dog eye, she hastly look away but it was too late she saw the puppy dog eyes. It keep replying in her mind over and over-

''FINE !'' Mikan exclaimed while laughing. Then she got a plan which might and not might work.

'' what song do you want for me to sing ?'' Mikan questioned

Aoi and Youichi turned to each other and stared to each other's eyes and it look they sent a telepathic to each other since they turn back to her and said at the same time .

'' Me, Myself ,and Time''

Mikan smirked. Knowing full well they would want this song

'' oh I know there's the instrument and all but who will play the instrument ? mmmm'' Mikan smirk evilly.

The stage was already set up with a piano set up in the middle .

'' we will '' a husky voice announce


	6. Chapter 6 : Secretly Judge

**J4U !**

Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me !

* * *

><p><em>Previously in J4U !<em>

_Mikan smirked. Knowing full well they would want this song_

'' _oh I know there's the instrument and all but who will play the instrument ? mmmm'' Mikan smirk evilly._

_The stage was already set up with an electric piano at the right side, guitar at left and in the back of the middle is a drum set with the center being a piano._

'' _we will '' a husky voice announce_

* * *

><p>All Mikan could say was ''eh''<p>

''hn, I said we will baka '' Natsume repeated.

'' yeah yeah, we know the song ! it's by Angel right ? (A/N: of course it wasn't sang by Angel ! it's sung by DEMI LOVATO ! but Angel is Mikan's nickname (; you'll see )

''but we only need 3 band members and you have 4 , please tell me that no one in your band knows how to play the electric piano'' Mikan exclaimed while waving her arms around by herside.

''hn sorry to bust your bubble, all of us knows how'' Ruka answered grinning.

All of the band is amuse by the angel in front of them.

''hn, that's why Ruka go to the small piano, Kitsu go to the drums, and I'll go to the guitar. And you little girl you know how to piano right ? since there's only a little bit of piano in the song.''

''of course I know how to play HMPH'' Mikan pouted.

Which made Natsume and the others think '' _cute''_

'' well then places everyone '' Aoi and Youichi shouted happily knowing their nii-sans will hear her.

And so here they are everyone in their instrument. Ruka and Mikan started playing-

**ME,MYSELF, AND TIME BY Demi Lovato**

I can make the rain stop, if I wanna

Just by my attitude

I can take my laptop, record a snapshot

And change your point of view

_At first the boys were stunned by her angelic voice. But they remembered they were playing a song so-_

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started

after the end of that, Mikan got up from the piano and stood up and faced Aoi and Youichi

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me

but some days it makes me

Want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely but I know

that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

And baby there's nothing like this moment

So just be real and let the truth be spoken

Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken

Turn the lead in my hand in to something golden

Just try, more love

If I just try, more love

Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time

I know I'll find myself in time)

'' how bout ' that '' Panting Mikan proudly declared.

'' DUDE YOUR GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! '' Koko and Kitsu exclaimed.

_No , she isn't good. She great no she isn't that either URGH, she awesome that's right she's awesome !_

'' hoi little girl, can you singAccording To You by Angel ? '' Questioned Natsume ( a/n : it's not made by angel ! )

'' OF COURSE ! ''

''How bout' Shut up and Kiss me by Angel ? 

(A/N: NOT MADE BY ANGEL! )

'' OF COURSE !

Chris Brown ft Keri Hilson; SuperHuman

''GRR OF COURSE ! ''

''tsk, I don't believe you '' Natsume smirk

'' I'll show you '' by this time Mikan was already fuming, how dare he think twice about her voice and ability and besides she wrote those songs except for superhuman. Sad to say Natsume doesn't know that….yet.

''GRRR, give me the guitar'' Mikan ordered while her eyes are narrowing.

By this time, Natsume was smirking _wide._

the boys saw the smirk and all they can do is sigh and shake their head at Mikan. She just took the bait.

You see dear readers Shut up and Kiss me & According to you& Superhuman by Chris Brown ft Keri Hilson are the songs Natsume makes the people who audion to sing. Because Natsume thinks that she/he should know how to play the guitar while playing and ''Superhuman by Chris Brown ft Keri Hilsonis just a test on how the girl or boy behave when there singing a duet with Natsume. Like for example some would not even sing they just want an excuse to get near Natsume etc. And also to see if their voice fits good with each other.

'' alright then Kitsu stay where you are ( drums ) Ruka here the guitar , Koko be the backup singer ''

''um can we sing Superhuman by Chris Brown ft Keri Hilson first ? ''

'' hn ,you'll be the lead female , I'll be the lead male get it ? '' ordered Natsume

''hai hai'' Mikan agreed with a smile on her face.

_**Superhuman by Chris Brown ft**_ _**Keri Hilson**_

_NATSUME_

_Weak_

_I have been crying and crying for weeks_

_How'd I survive when I can barely speak_

_Barely eat_

_On my knees_

_MIKAN_

_But that's the moment you came to me_

_I don't know what your love has done to me_

_Think I'm invincible you see_

_Through the me_

_I used to be_

_Chorus_

_NATSUME_

_You changed my whole life_

_MIKAN_

_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_

_NATSUME_

_I'm feeling all Superhuman_

_You did that to me_

_Super human heart beats in me_

_Duet : NATSUME AND MIKAN_

_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_

_Superhuman_

_Chris Brown_

_Superhuman_

_MIKAN_

_Superhuman_

_NATSUME_

_Strong_

_Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs_

_Feels almost like i had it all along_

_I can see tomorrow_

_MIKAN _

_But every problem is gone because_

_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_

_It's unbelievable to see_

_How love could set me free_

_Chorus_

_MIKAN AND NATSUME_

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_

_I'm feeling all Superhuman_

_You did that to me_

_Superhuman heart beats in me_

_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_

_Superhuman_

_NATSUME_

_Superhuman_

_NATSUME_

_Its not a bird_

_Not a plane_

_Duet __NATSUME AND MIKAN_

_Its my heart and its gonna go away_

_Duet __NATSUME AND MIKAN_

_My only weakness is you_

_Only reason is you_

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do_

_Anything_

_Chorus_

_MIKAN AND NATSUME_

_Going going I'm going away_

_In love_

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_

_I'm feeling all Superhuman_

_You did that to me_

_Superhuman heart beats in me_

_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_

_Superhuman_

_NATSUME_

_Superhuman_

Everyone is stunned for a moment, exceptionally Natsume and Mikan . They were looking at each other surprise at how their voice fits together perfectly.

'' O '' Aoi started

'' MY '' Kitsu and Koko continued

'' GOD '' Ruka , Youichi continued.

Suddenly there was laughter heard from the auditorium after they finish their little *oh my God * thing except for Natsume and Youichi they just smirk.

Sadly the bell rang telling them it was time for lunch.

'' HAHAHA, that was FUN !'' Mikan exclaimed still laughing the silvery laugh of hers.

'' You can say that again'' Ruka agreed

Just after they finally compose their self, they heard something grumble and they look at Mikan and Aoi.

''haha…'' They both laugh nervously while scratching the back of their heads.

'' I guess we'll continue the other two tomorrow then ?'' Mikan question

''hn''

''DUH''

'' hai , Sakura-san ''

''can't wait''

After Mikan put her glasses and her hair back into braids off she went with Aoi and Youichi to eat lunch.

Natsume POV

After Mikan , Aoi, and Youichi left we started talking.

'' ne Natsume ?'' Ruka question with a big smile on his face

'' are you-'' kitsu began

''thinking on making-'' Koko continued

''Mikan joined the band ?'' they finish together .

Chuckling a bit before I answered '' We shall see tomorrow ''

_Mikan Sakura eh ? your one interesting girl ._

* * *

><p>songs used ;<p>

-**ME,MYSELF, AND TIME BY Demi Lovato**

**-_**Superhuman by Chris Brown ft**_ _**Keri Hilson**_**

**_**haha hope you liked it (;**_**

**_**please review !**_**

**_**WI-CHAN OVER AND OUT !**_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Her dorm

**J4U !**

Gakuen Alice does not belong to me ! Mad props to Higuchi Tachibana !

Haha , thank you guys for liking my story (:

Means a lot for a beginner (;

* * *

><p>previously in J4U !<p>

_After Mikan , Aoi, and Youichi left we started talking._

_'' ne Natsume ?'' Ruka question with a big smile on his face_

_'' are you-'' kitsu began_

_''thinking on making-'' Koko continued_

_''Mikan joined the band ?'' they finish together ._

_Chuckling a bit before I answered '' We shall see tomorrow ''_

_Mikan Sakura eh ? your one interesting girl ._

* * *

><p>. Next morning .<p>

Kitsu , Ruka , and Koko were still a bit stunned by three things .

1 ) yesterday ( Monday ) they just saw THE Natsume Hyuuga smile even for a bit, when Mikan Sakura '' the nerd left ''

2) also Mikan Sakura " Nerd" is no nerd one bit. In fact she doesn't go near one bit from a nerd . All the boys have different opinions about her .

- For Ruka he thought she was like sunshine , when she smiles.

- For Koko and Kitsu they both thought she was beautiful but not as beautiful as their girlfriends

-For Natsume he thought he saw a goddess disguise as a human.

They all have a feeling that they see her before, but they can't pinpoint where, when,how.

* * *

><p>After the getting through the fan girls and fan boys and going throughout the day it was finally time to go home, go to central town to hang out or this case for the gang go to dorms to see if Mikan can actually sing "According to you by Angel" and " Shut up and Kiss me by Angel "<p>

( A/N; REMEMBER THOSE TWO SONGS ARE NOT MADE BY ANGEL THERE MADE BY _**Orianthi )**_

Right now, Aoi , Youichi , Natsume , Ruka , Koko, Yuu , Kitsu along with the boys girlfriends Nonoko Ogasawara , Anna Umenomiya, Sumire Shouda, and a stoic girl with raven haired that's styled in a ponytail, glasses as big as Mikan's covering her face are going into Mikan's dorm since Natsume didn't have a place to practice with the songs and to put the instruments. Mikan told them they should come to her room instead. It's more spacious and since there's already instruments set up there. Natsume asked why she even have instruments there in her room. Mikan just merely shrugged.

Along the way the girls quickly became the best of friends as if they know each other since diaper days. They all find each other's entertaining and fun. Nonoko,Anna, and Sumire always wanted to talk to Mikan but they didn't get the time for they didn't find Mikan after school nor at lunch.

There's 3 dorms here in Alice academy but little did they know there's another one- merely made especially for Mikan for a present by the principals. Even though Mikan didn't want it, they just merely ordered her to stay at the dorm. So after an hour or so they have finally arrive at Mikan's dorm. It looked like it has 5 levels or so.

" So Mikan-chan, what's your dorm number? " Anna questioned

"actually this whole dorm is mine " Mikan smiled childishly .

Silence.

" ! '' seven shouts were heard throughout the world.

Mikan just merely laugh at their expressions which were, jaws dropping eyes almost poping out of their eye sockets.

'' Shall we go in now ? '' Mikan cutely questioned. All she got was stunned nods.

After Mikan security checked they went in. The room was dark so they haven't see they inside yet. Suddenlt they heard Mikan clapped her hands twice and the room instantly brightens illuminating the insides.

At their front was a wide staircase leading to the next level. Not only was the stair case _glowing _like the colors of the rainbows ; Red, Orange, Yellow,Green,Blue,Indigo,Violet. The whole place was like the dream house of a teenager. At their left was at the very back of the room is a huge window-like wall, that reaches to the ceiling and ends to the floor. Their guess it was the living room, the wall paper was of the color dark red. By the wall was a modern furniture white leather sectional sofa with ottoman and mini bar-table set. In front of the sofa attached to the was a big screen plasma tv. Vertical sound systems beside a glass table beneath the TV. There was a play station on the floor and some other games that involves a controller (:

Beside the sound the sofa on the right side there seems to be an elevator. Now the group look to their right. And they found what seems like the kitchen

( A/N ; Getting bored with explaing and stuff so just go to my profile and click the link that said '' Mikan's Kitchen J4U! )

'' OH '' Anna , Sumire , Nonoko, and Aoi began

''MY'' Yuu, Koko , Kitsu, and Youichi continued

''GOD'' Natsume and Ruka quietly ends.

'' Haha , I know it's not that much but I hope you like my living room and kitchen, how about we get going to the third level using the elevator ? '' Mikan nervously asked. No one aside from the mysterious girl who asked them to just call her Hotaru, has been in here before.

_Bakaaaa , what does she mean by ''not much'' even my room is not this big. Heck I don't own my own freaking dorm ?_

Everyone's turned their heads towards her, leaving Mikan wondering if their neck was okay.

''EL''

''EV''

''AT''

''OR''

''HAI '' Mikan agrees with them, while beaming at them.

They all followed her to the elevator, beside the sofa and get in. when they went in the gang notice the elevator was huge and theres a mirror above them . they also notice the elevator was big enough to have to put seven HUGE bean bages in it, Mikan and Hotaru went up to one and sat on 2 huge bean bags. Mikan sat on a pink cherry-bloosoms design and Hotaru went up to a bean bag with money signs on it.

''might as well seat down since it's okay to take a while till we get there.'' Hotaru inform them

And so one by one they went up to a bean bag of their choice. The bean bags were set up in a semi-circle so they were facing the door. Natsume went up to the one beside Mikan which was the one with flames designs on it, Ruka went up to the one beside Hotaru with the cute bunny design, Koko went up to the one with the one with the guitar design,Kitsu went up to the one with the drum set design on it, Yuu went up to the one with the clip board and pen design .Sumire went to the one with shooping bag design on it,Nonoko went up to the with the beakers design,Anna went up to the one with cookies. So the seating was like this starting from the left; Natsume-Mikan-Hotaru-Ruka-Koko-Sumire-Kitsu-Nonoko-Yuu-Anna

Mikan then picked up a remote, which appeared in thin air and pressed a button on with a picture of a music note and announce '' Superhuman by chris brown ft ft. Keri Hilson please'' after she said that music of that chosen song started to play.

DING

They felt the elevator suddenly started going up by now. And when they look at which level they are on still it said 3rd level.

''Mikan?'' question Ruka

''yeah ?'' Mikan curiously answered

''who really are you ?'' Ruka again then asked.

Chuckling before answering '' I'll tell you guys later when your leader approves of me '' she then nodded to Natsume.

''eh?'' everyone exclaimed.

DING

''Were here everyone!''

* * *

><p>sigh urgh, nect chapter they will finally know who Mikan really is! -<p>

urgh I shouldn't have said shouldn't ? haha oops oh well and tsk tsk this boys they SHOULD have remember her. sigh how could they. chuckles .haha i REALLLY should stop talking now or I might spill the whole damn thing . ! haha

WI-chan over and out !


	8. Chapter 8 : Mikan Sakura Yukihara

**J4U !**

Gakuen does not belong to me !

Thank you for the reviews (;

I do not own anything ' but my own mind !

* * *

><p>Welcome back to J4U !<p>

Previously on J4U !

''_Mikan?'' question Ruka_

''_yeah ?'' Mikan curiously answered_

''_who really are you ?'' Ruka again then asked._

_Chuckling before answering '' I'll tell you guys later when your leader approves of me '' she then nodded to Natsume._

''_eh?'' everyone exclaimed._

_DING_

''_Were here everyone!_''

* * *

><p>When our favourite gang went out of the very comfortable elevator, they were astonish on what they are seeing now. In front of them is every DJ , singer , dancer, acter, etc dream room.<p>

This room was big enough to fit five ELEPHANTS ! I mean seriously it has a stage !

''Haha , please make yourself comfortable near the intruments on your right. I will be right back ''Mikan explain while beaming at them with her one hundred warrant smile.

Of course when a certain crimsion eyed saw that, he completely turned away to hide a certain heat on his cheeks.

'' HAI '' the girls with an exception with Hotaru exclaimed happily.

The guys just gave several nods .

After Mikan left.

NATSUME POV

_Hn, she's very interesting. Who owns her own freaking dorm?- wait a minute when I thing about it, she didn't gawked like normal girl would-sigh well after all this? I guess she ain't normal then._

After Natsume thought this, he headed to a red bean bag near the instrument. Well before that he went over to the guitars that are hanging all over the walls- to the acrostics ones to the electric . He pick an acrostics then went over to the bean back.

_Hn, I gotta admit her place is dope.- ah there goes Koko going to the bassist guitars. Kitsu is already at the drums setting a nice beat for us. _He paused at that then let out an whisper like chuckle.

'' Sorry for the long wait minna, I went to get us some snacks '' Mikan apologize while beaming her beautiful smile at us.

'' Hn, don't you have your own maid here little girl ?'' I question , trying not to smile back at her. Her smile really is infectious.

'' nope, I live here with Hotaru only '' she answered back.

''hn''

END POV

To say the group was shock when the group saw Natsume trying to not smile at Mikan was not really the right term to say. It was rather-they were happy but they can't just seem to help but notice Natsume's eyes soften a tiny bit that it was super un-noticeable that it amazes even me the author they can see it.

''Hm no, who are you ?'' Anna,Nonoko,Sumire,and Yuu asked politely

''eh, I'm Mikan'' Mikan answered nervously while scratching the back of her head.

By now Mikan change from her ''nerd'' get up to everyday clothes. She's wearing a off the shoulder crimson shirt with the words ''SMILE'' on it and white shorts, her long brunette going down in waves to her waist,her beautiful hazal eyes smiling at them , she's wearing her slippers.

''EH?'' Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu exclaimed.

When she first came it and started talking to Natsume, they thought she was Mikan's older sister or something. These four were shocked, they have never seen her face before. To say she was beautiful is an understatement- she was just like an angel.

NONOKO /ANNA POV

_I swear I saw Mi-chan_ _from somewhere-_

END POV

''then should we start with song ? '' Natsume getting annoyed.

''haaaaai ! '' the band members and Mikan responded.

'' Then I'll accompany polka here'' Natsume said with a smirk.

_Polka?-hey isn't that the pattern of my !_

'' NATSUME HYUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , YOU PERVERRT ! ''

'' hn, let's start _polka-dots " _Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan started singing then she started with her guitar Natsume accompanying her. It's more like there's two guitars playing while in the orginal there's only one.

**Orianthi - According To You**

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated, oh no

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

To say everyone was awed from her and Natsume's guitar solo, that is an understatement they were amaze. These two hit the right notes, not one of them making a single mistake. They saw the two look at each other's eyes and somehow the group new, they were made for each other.

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless

You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you, you

According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

'' OH-''

''MY''

''GOD''

''THAT WAS AWESOME !''

'' Haha, thank you everyone ! '' Mikan said with a bow and a tiny blush forming in her cheeks.

'' Are we still going to the other song to prove I'm a great singer ?''

''No'' Natsume answered back with a smirk

''how about you join our band, J4U and prove it to the whole world '' Ruka exclaimed.

MIKANS POV

'' how about you join our band, J4U and prove it to the whole world ? '' Ruka exclaimed

_Eh, this guy's seriously haven't recognized me yet ? haha, let's have my manager tell them shall we dear readers ?_

Chuckling before I said '' I would love to join your band but you have to ask my manager first '' I smiled to them and added a wink.

''manager?'' I heard them mumbled.

I see Hotaru step up and even with her glasses I could see she has those money signs again , I sweardrop at that anyways I see her step up and cleared her throat before speaking

END POV

HOTARUS POV

_Hmmm, if Mikan joins this band I could sell pictures. And since teenagers this days like romances between lead singers Mikan and Natsume and it seems like there's already some progress- now if only this two are smart enough to recognized it. I removed my disguise after I had their attenstion_

'' Nice to meet you, J4U. I'm Mikan Sakura Youkihara otherwise known as Angel's manager''

'' AH I REMEMBER NOW ! SHE'S ANGEL ! AND SHE'S HOTARU IMAI YOUKIHARA THE GENUIS WITH THE IQ WITH 300 AND THE YOUNGEST ONE WHO OWNS HER OWN COMPANY ! ''

* * *

><p>haha hoped you liked it (:<p>

please review !


	9. Chapter 9 : Going once,going twice SOLD

**J4U !**

Gakuen does not belong to me !

Thank you for the reviews (;

I do not own anything ' but my own mind !

* * *

><p>Previously in J4U !<p>

"_Nice to meet you, J4U; I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara otherwise known as Angel's manager"_

"_AH I REMEMBER NOW! SHE'S ANGEL! SHE'S HOTARU IMAI YUKIHARA THE GENIUS WITH THE IQ OF 300 AND THE YOUNGEST ONE WHO OWNS HER OWN COMPANY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU POV<strong>

After Nonoko , Anna and Sumire shouted the bit of info; silence fell upon our gang, then suddenly.

''EH? '' They exclaimed.

Screams were heard through the world that day, people walking by wondered what on earth is happening with all the screams.

"Hai, let me introduce myself and my client again." I began.

"Ha-ha,my name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara but my fans like to call me Angel. Ha-ha, and I don't even know why" My idiotic best friend said. I sweat drop at that.

"Hn, and I'm Hotaru Imai Yukihara. The manager of this idiot here-_Hey Hotaru don't call me- _and I'm the second oldest sibling of the three. As you all know, there is three Yukihara siblings." At that, I received nods telling me they understood.

"Also as you all probably know, the Yukihara Inc. is the number one company and richest one right? " As I finish that, I turned to Hyuuga and let out a victorious smirk, I can tell that pissed him off. I secretly took a picture of an annoyed Hyuuga. Girls like bad boys after all.

**END POV**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME POV<strong>

_That little-she just fu*king smirked at me! Hmph, who does she think she is? I'm THE great Natsume Hyuuga._

"Hn, so can Polka join our group or what?"

"What's in it for m-us?"

Then after a while of thinking, I called Yuu. He is the manager!

**END OF POV**

* * *

><p><strong>YUU POV<strong>

When I heard Natsume call me, I instantly knew he wanted me to do this. I step up-

"Yukihara-sama I think the negotiations are to be made in private and not in front of audiences, no?"

I nodded to the gang. I know full well, how to handle Hotaru Imai Youkihara. She likes money and blackmailing.

"Hmmm, I quite agree Yuu, shall we?" After Imai gave me an evil smirk and I gave my own smirk. We headed out with Hotaru Imai Yukihara leading. I think we might get along quite fine.

**END POV**

* * *

><p>After the managers left, all the people left in the room shivered and are having goosebumps. Well who wouldn't when the band J4U!'s manager just <em>smirked <em>evilly. Add to that, the great Hotaru acknowledged him and call him by his first name! Don't forget the smirk those two traded to each other.

"Guys?" Mikan announced all of a sudden, you could hear the amusement in it.

"Yeah/hn?" They answered back still a bit scared of the two managers.

"I feel like, I'm being sold" Mikan half nervously, half amuse at the turn of events.

They all sweat drop at that, but strangely enough they too were feeling that way. Suddenly they heard he ringing of two

evil laughter. Sure the gang was calm, cool, and collected in the outside; but in the inside? Oh hell no- it was complete opposite they - yes, even THE great Natsume Hyuuga- were scared shitless. Natsume knows to never mess with their manager. One time he didn't listen to him-well let's just say him and along the rest of the band who witnessed the whole thing well never EVER make their sweet, kind manager angry and always listen to him. That is how Yuu Tobita became the scariest person to them even for THE great Natsume Hyuuga.

They heard the managers coming back and bits of their conversation were heard along with the lines with "sold", "pictures", "get along with each other". Everyone looked at the door leading outside and saw the managers coming in with Yuu smiling at them kindly but they were sure just before he came in, they saw an evil smirk adoring his lips. While Hotaru had an evil smirk grace upon her lips but if you were close enough, you could see mischievous playing in both of the two manager's eyes.

"Well Yukihara-sama welcome to J4U !" Yuu kindly announced while smiling at her. Yet his eyes portrayed a mischievous glint as he looked at her. This made the said girl chuckle nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME POV<strong>

_So the little girl, is going to my lead singer eh? a beautiful at tha– wait, what did I MEAN BEAUTIFUL? I MEANT ugly. Yes ugly, disgustingly, kind, utterly beautiful gorgeous goddess- DEAR KAMI-SAMA! I didn't mean that! _

_Oh yes you did Natsume-kun. _Was his head playing tricks on him or did he hear just now a voice which sounded like so not him?

_Hmm,_ _probably it's my head playing tricks on me. Yeah that's it._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES ;<strong>

I want to thank Yusuki Mazui for being my Beta-Reader ! with out you this chapters and the one's in the future will have alot of errors -.-'' HECK ! I didn't even the errors when I read this chapter 3 times !

OH,shout out for reviewing my story up until now ! from chapter 1 all the way to chapter 8 !;

xxxusui0918xxx - because it makes the people who read my story want to stick around no ? * winks *

Aqua - haha, good job (;

Yusuki Mazui - once again thank you !

bluegurl142 - haha, thank you (x hope you stick around to know what happens in the future chapters !

Claerine - hon, the only reason I update so fast is because it's summer (; and I guess I don't have a life, now do I (X

bluegurl142 - thank you for finding my story interesting (;

XXMisa-Chan - mmhmm , haha thank you for liking my story !

Syao Blossoms - haha, thank you for telling me (:

akira - yaaay you like it (:

Lia-chun23 - haha , do you still like ?

haha , thank you very much-desu !

C I A O (;

-W.I over and out.


	10. Chapter 10 : Questions anyone?

**J4U !**

Gakuen does not belong to me !

Thank you for the reviews (;

I do not own anything ' but my own mind !

Previously in J4U !

* * *

><p>"Well Yukihara-sama welcome to J4U !" Yuu kindly announced while smiling at her. Yet his eyes portrayed a mischievous glint as he looked at her. This made the said girl chuckle nervously.<p>

**NATSUME POV**

_So the little girl is going to my lead singer eh? A beautiful at tha– wait, what did I MEAN BEAUTIFUL? I MEANT ugly. Yes ugly, disgustingly, kind, utterly beautiful gorgeous goddess- DEAR KAMI-SAMA! I didn't mean that!_

_Oh yes you did Natsume-kun. _Was his head playing tricks on him or did he hear a voice which sounded like so not him just now?

_Hmm.…probably it's my head playing tricks on me. Yeah that's it._

**END POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN POV<strong>

"Now then any questions?" I asked my new founded band and friends.

"Why was it that were you dressing up as a nerd Mikan-nee?" Youichi asked.

"Hai, well I figured everyone knows me and I wanted to try going to school like a normal girl, but because of certain _circumstances_ _they _only allowed me 3 years' worth of freedom ."

"Hn, what do you mean by _certain circumstances?" _Natsume grumbled monotonously.

By having said that, I saw several nods meaning they also wanted to know.

I faked a chuckle, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." After that, I made sure I gave them a wink.

"How old are you Mikan?" Sumire asked.

"I'm 16 years old." I replied with a smile.

"Heh, so the same as the girls, eh little girl?" Natsume drawled, while wearing his infamous smile.

"Eh, what do you mean?" I curiously asked him back.

"Hn that means all the guys in this room is older then you by one year." He replied still having that smirk, which is now making me annoyed.

I swear I could feel my jaw drop, I thought they were the same age as me with an exception with You-chan of course. It's pretty okay with me for the others are older than me but having the great Natsume Hyuuga _older _than you? Oh no.

"Anything else? Nothing? Good. Pack up, you guys are coming with us to America." Hotaru notified them in monotonous voice.

Silence enveloped the group just before a loud "EH" was heard AGAIN throughout the world.


End file.
